


Fate: Gold Heros

by AngelGefallen



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Relationship(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGefallen/pseuds/AngelGefallen
Summary: Colección de oneshots de distintas parejas.1r cap: Cú Chulainne/ Archer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA/Tohsaka Rin2n cap: Gilgamesh/Artoria Pendragon3r cap:
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 4





	1. De los celos de Archer, la sonrisa de Lancer y la consternación de Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer oneshot: relación Cú Chulainne/ Archer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA/Rin Nohara (no advertencias) 
> 
> De los celos de Archer, la sonrisa de Lancer y la consternación de Rin.

Archer no vio con buenos ojos la constante e irritable presencia de Lancer cerca de él… y de Rin. No tenía inconveniente en que su antigua maestra formara alianzas, pero esa situación le estaba resultando de lo más irritante. 

Lancer había jurado proteger a Rin tras rescatarla de las manos de Shinji y Kirei sin necesidad de haber realizado el pacto entre maestro y sirviente. Pese a su reciente traición, la única heredera de la familia Tohsaka insistía en tenerle a su lado. Archer aceptaría de buen grado su oferta, pero no entendía porque la chica se rodeaba de más sirvientes. 

Y no, no estaba celoso. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a la dinámica que él y Rin habían establecido desde un principio. Pero ahí estaba Lancer, con su expresión arrogante, mirándole con una sonrisa desdeñosa en su rostro. 

Ambos se encontraban en el salón que estaba en completo silencio a excepción del ruido del agua cayendo dentro de la ducha; Rin se estaba bañando en esos momentos. El último comentario de Lancer no ayudó a suavizar la tensión entre ellos. 

—Eres el perrito guardián de esta casa. 

No cayó en su provocación, pero su rictus se transformó levemente en una mueca. No abrió la boca para replicar, pero no confiaba en dejar a Lancer solo a pocos metros del baño con Rin dentro. Lancer lo sabía, y no parecía importarle. 

Lo malo de todo aquello era que, al parecer, las mujeres tardaban una hora en bañarse, y esa situación se estaba prolongando más de lo necesario para su gusto. La tensión era tal que Archer estaba a nada de sacar sus armas y empezar una pelea con Lancer. Sin embargo, la tensión se rompió bruscamente cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del baño. Era Rin. 

Archer se puso en alerta, pero Lancer ya había materializado su lanza corriendo hacia el baño. 

—¡Lancer! —exclamó Archer. 

El aludido abrió la puerta del baño con un golpe de su lanza, haciéndola añicos en un instante. Lancer entró buscando algún enemigo, pero lo único que vio fue a Rin apenas cubierta con una toalla corta y con el pelo húmedo. 

—¡La-Lancer! —balbuceó, su rostro adquiriendo un tono rojizo ante su violenta intromisión. 

Lancer pareció desorientado, sus ojos recorriendo el baño hasta posarse sobre el cuerpo de Rin, cuya silueta se insinuaba bajo la toalla. Durante unos segundos su mente quedó en blanco, pero reaccionó a tiempo antes de que un ataque de Archer lo alcanzara. 

—¿Estás bien, Rin? —preguntó este, mirando fijamente a Lancer con molestia. Lo había alejado del baño, pero la morena seguía desconcertada sin saber qué hacer o decir. 

Lancer apuntó a Archer con su lanza.   
—Atacando a traición —comentó, poniéndose en posición de ataque—. No me esperaba esto de ti. 

—Te lo buscaste. 

Los dos sirvientes eran hombres de pocas palabras, de modo que no iban a dilatar más la situación. La pregunta era, quién se abalanzaría primero. Todo apuntaba a que sería Lancer, pero entonces, Rin salió del baño aún en toalla, pero luciendo bastante enfadada. 

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —ordenó con firmeza. 

Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. 

Rin se ruborizó, ni Archer y Lancer eran sus sirvientes, por lo tanto, no tenían ninguna obligación de obedecerle. Para evitar un muy posible desastre en su casa, Rin se interpuso entre los dos, extendiendo los brazos en actitud desafiante. 

—¡Ya basta! 

—Hazte a un lado, Rin —dijo Lancer—. No me gustaría que salieras herida. 

Archer se mantuvo sereno, pero no le gustaban las confianzas que se tomaba Lancer con su ya no maestra. 

—Quien saldrá herido o algo mucho peor, serás tú —señaló Archer, amenazante. 

—Inténtalo —le desafió Lancer. 

Rin se estaba ruborizando hasta tal punto que por poco no salió humo de su cabeza. 

—¡Son un par de idiotas! ¡Ahora son aliados! 

—Nunca consideré a Lancer un aliado. 

—Esperaste el momento oportuno para atacarme —dijo Lancer de nuevo con esa sonrisa desdeñosa—. Muy inteligente. 

—Lo hice solo porque interrumpiste a Rin. Era mi deber. 

—¡Pudo haber un enemigo! —replicó, sin abandonar su postura de ataque—. Solo pretendía proteger a Rin. ¿Por qué gritaste? —preguntó, curioso. 

Rin se vio acorralada, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa. 

—Yo… Yo solo estaba… 

De repente se sintió avergonzada ante la intensa mirada que le dirigían los dos sirvientes. Intentó cubrirse el pronunciado escote que le hacía la toalla mal puesta. Hubiera preferido que esos dos bestias destruyeran su casa antes que confesar lo que había visto en el baño. 

—¡No es asunto suyo! —exclamó. 

Y con paso decidido, salió de allí sin mirar atrás hacia su habitación, dejando a Archer y Lancer desconcertados. 

Finalmente no se produjo ninguna pelea, quizás porque el extraño comportamiento de Rin había disipado un poco la tensión entre ellos, sin llegar a saber del por qué de su grito. Se pasaron la noche vigilándose mutuamente mientras Rin en su cuarto, ahogaba un grito de frustración contra la almohada, consternada porque minutos antes se había pesado en la báscula y había engordado dos kilos.


	2. Un rey victorioso, una proposición y una magia dudosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2n cap: relación Gilgamesh/ Artoria Pendragon (post Fate Zero) 
> 
> Este oneshot tendrá continuación. 
> 
> Advertencias: Gilgamesh siendo Gilgamesh (?)

Todo había salido según lo planeado. Quizás con algunos contratiempos, pero Gilgamesh estaba satisfecho con el resultado de la cuarta guerra. Con un cuerpo de carne y hueso tenía libertad total para ir a donde quisiera sin estar atado a ningún maestro. Hasta el inicio de la siguiente guerra, disponía de mucho tiempo libre para disfrutar de los placeres de la vida; si bien ya no era el rey de Uruk, ese nuevo mundo podía entretenerle lo suficiente. 

No tardó ni una semana en conseguir un lujoso apartamento para él solo. Kirei permaneció en su pequeña iglesia mientras que el único superviviente de la guerra, Emiya Kiritsugu ya no suponía ninguna amenaza para ellos. Cada quien se fue por su lado tras la resolución del Grial, cuyo poder mantuvo a las fuerzas de seguridad y bomberos trabajando día y noche para extinguir el fuego y rescatar a los que habían quedado atrapados entre las llamas. 

Para Gilgamesh fue una leve distracción ver la ciudad sumida en el caos durante esos días. Y a su vez, reafirmó su opinión respecto a esos mestizos: seres débiles e inferiores. Ninguno merecía tener su atención. 

Muy pronto se dio cuenta de que ese mundo estaba demasiado limitado, nada que ver con el que había sido su reino miles de años atrás. Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar algo de diversión cuando descubrió de pura casualidad el inesperado regalo con el que el Grial le había obsequiado. 

Por lo visto, él no había sido el único sirviente revivido por el Grial. 

Hubo otro más. 

—Saber. 

Estalló en carcajadas, sin poder creer lo que veía delante de sus ojos. Artoria Pendragon estaba ahí enfrente con una visible mueca en el rostro, despojada de su característica armadura y sin su preciada Excalibur. A juzgar por su expresión, era obvio que Artoria no esperaba encontrarse con él, aunque la verdad sea dicha, seguía sin entender por qué ella estaba viva. 

—¿No es maravilloso? —inquirió Gilgamesh—. El Grial me está concediendo todo lo que deseo. 

Por supuesto, Artoria no compartía su opinión en absoluto. No solamente había destruido el Grial sin oportunidad de redimir sus errores del pasado, que además ahora, sin saber cómo o por qué, estaba prisionera en ese mundo con Gilgamesh. 

Había fracasado en su cometido de ganar esa guerra. 

—La última vez nos interrumpieron, pero ahora estamos los dos solos —señaló con aquel tono arrogante que usaba siempre para dirigirse al resto de los mortales—. Sé mi esposa, aquí y ahora. Entrégate a mí en cuerpo y alma. 

Artoria rechinó los dientes. Era consciente de lo poderoso que era Gilgamesh, y aunque quisiera borrar esa repulsiva expresión de su rostro, no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea ponerse a pelear en mitad de la ciudad. No quería causar más destrozos de los que ya había. 

—Jamás me entregaré a ti. Soy Artoria Pendragon, reina de Came… 

—¿Qué otro propósito tienes? —aventuró con malicia sin dejarla acabar—. El Grial no te devolverá a tu pasado, lo destruiste, ¿recuerdas? 

Artoria cerró los ojos, poniendo una mueca como si esas palabras se hubieran clavado como cuchillas en su corazón. ¿Con qué objetivo viviría de ahora en adelante? Gilgamesh llevaba razón, el Grial había dejado de existir. Su deseo jamás se vería cumplido. 

—No renunciaré a mi honor. Estoy dispuesta a morir luchando contra ti. 

Gilgamesh soltó un suspiro. Claramente no era eso lo que quería oír. 

—Ciertamente eres una mujer excepcional —comentó—. Pero tu valía y honor no sirven de nada. Ríndete ante mí y aprende cuál es tu lugar. 

Pero Artoria no cedió. Gilgamesh lo meditó unos instantes, mirando a su alrededor como si estudiara la posibilidad de luchar contra Saber ahí mismo, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Esa mujer no tenía donde ir, por lo que no iría muy lejos. 

—¡Pronto entenderás que ser mi esposa es el mayor privilegio de todos! 

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de Gilgamesh antes de que este se alejara. Maldiciendo su destino por haberle arrebatado lo que más quería, se sentía derrotada, furiosa, pero sobretodo perdida. Gilgamesh no la dejaría en paz, aunque por el momento, parecía bastante relajado. La había dejado marchar sin más, y aun así, estaba segura de que regresaría a por ella. 

.

.

Una semana después de su encuentro, Artoria seguía atenta por si Gilgamesh aparecía en cualquier esquina. Tenía la sensación de que no podía dar un solo paso en falso sin que este lo supiera. 

Sin embargo, tenía otros asuntos que resolver antes de enfrentarse a Gilgamesh. Había llegado a sus oídos que una bruja habitaba en la ciudad y usaba sus poderes, aparentemente inofensivos. ¿Sería posible que se tratara de Caster? A esas alturas no rechazaba ninguna posibilidad si esta estaba estrechamente relacionada con el Grial. 

Había actuado de forma imprevisible antes de ser destruido, y por eso, debía investigar a esa persona sospechosa de poseer magia. De buena mañana, se dirigió hacia la zona en cuestión, encontrándose con una larga cola de espera en la calle; al parecer, no era la única que quería verse con la bruja.   
Esperó pacientemente, vigilando por todos lados. Todo parecía tranquilo, y las personas que salían del lugar donde se encontraba la maga no presentaban ninguna señal de haber sido hechizados. Pese a todo, no bajó la guardia. 

Cuando fue su turno, entró en la casa. Aparentemente, la bruja ejercía sus poderes dentro de su hogar. Estaba en alerta, frunciendo el ceño después de cruzar el pasillo y encontrarse de frente con la bruja. Estaba detrás de una mesa cubierta por una tela donde se apreciaban las constelaciones. Entre sus manos tenía una baraja de cartas. 

—Por favor, póngase cómoda. 

Artoria vaciló, pero terminó por tomar asiento delante de ella. La mujer iba con una capucha, y solamente podía verse la mitad de su rostro. Barajó más rápido las cartas, colocándolas con elegancia sobre la mesa bocabajo. 

—Elige tres. 

Artoria frunció los labios. No era exactamente eso lo que había esperado. Decidida a seguir adelante, escogió tres al azar. La bruja las puso bocarriba. 

—Viniste buscando respuestas, y aquí están —empezó la bruja—. Recibiste una proposición, pero la rechazaste. Tal vez esa persona sea la indicada para ti, veo prosperidad y futuro. 

—¿Qué dice? ¿De quién está hablando? —preguntó Artoria con el pánico en su voz. 

—Tu pretendiente —reveló—. Deberías abrirte al amor, él puede ser tu pareja. 

Saber quedó en shock. No quería creer lo que estaba escuchando. 

—¡Eso no son más que estupideces! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa con el puño. 

—Mírale, aquí está, apuesto y caballeroso —prosiguió la vidente sujetando una carta, sin alterarse—. Las cartas me dicen que él es el hombre de tu vida. 

Artoria tuvo más que suficiente. Se levantó de la silla y salió de ahí indignada, con el rostro levemente sonrojado. ¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar que se trataba de Caster! Poniendo un pie en la calle, las palabras de la vidente seguían sonando en su cabeza. 

—No te preocupes, Saber —dijo una voz muy familiar detrás suyo—. No se trata de Caster, sino de una mestiza que cree tener poderes clarividentes, aunque no negaré que me ha gustado lo que ha dicho. 

Artoria se volteó a desgana, viendo a Gilgamesh con su habitual postura arrogante. 

—Apuesto y caballeroso… Hubiera añadido un sinfín de adjetivos más, pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez —comentó, viendo de reojo que un grupo de chicas le lanzaba miradas coquetas—. Como soldado que eres, deberías comprender que una vez te haya ganado y despojado de tu dignidad, no tendrás más remedio que aceptar ser mi esposa. 

—No lo permitiré. No perderé contra ti. 

Gilgamesh no replicó, aunque era bastante obvio lo que estaba pensando. 

Artoria vio cómo un grupo de chicas se acercaba hacia el rubio y le hacían preguntas con cierta timidez. Gilgamesh le dirigió una última mirada a Saber antes de interpretar su papel de chico encantador con esa estudiantes. 

Se marchó de allí sin poder quitarse de la cabeza que ese rubio pretencioso y narcisista fuera el hombre de su vida.


End file.
